This core draws on the experience of CPR, which has a rich tradition of disseminating scholariy information to a variety of audiences. This tradition includes publishing and distributing hundreds of working papers about its research on a variety of topics over a period of more than 45 years. CPR also launched its website in eariy 1995, with the goal of making its written publications more easily accessible, upon demand, and at a relatively low cost. Since then the material has been expanded to include online syllabi and teaching materials, such as those developed for our Gerontology Education workshops;announcements of upcoming events;descriptions of ongoing research projects;and links to faculty contact information, vitae, and unpublished papers. The Gerontology Center's web pages were part of the^ CPR welpsite until 2002, when they were.moy^d to the Maxwell School server. Both websites are curreritiybeihg revised;upgraded, and updated by the CPR staff: Since the eariy 1960s CPR (and its predecessor, the Metropolitan Studies Program) has maintained a traditional mailing list that currentiy numbers nearly 5,000 names and addresses. The list can be broken out into several different research subject areas;about 1,000 people and organizations have subscribed to CPR publications about research in aging. CPR also uses email listservs to disseminate information to subscribers with interests in particular policy research areas. Two aging-related examples include: [unreadable] The ECNAGING listserv was created in 1995 to support the Economics of Aging special interest group of the Gerontological Society of America. It was originally established to disseminate news of research projects, databases, scholarships, job openings, conferences, and research funding opportunities to the members of EoA interest group;however, subscribers do not need to be members of GSA or the EoA interest group. There are currentiy 220 subscribers. [unreadable] To communicate with faculty, students, alumni, and community members associated with the Syracuse University Gerontology Center, the GEROCENTER listserv was created in the mid-1990s. There are currentiy about 130 subscribers.